OHSHC: Cousin Invasion
by CareTaker 2
Summary: Haruhi, Kyouya, and Renge all have cousins that come into the hosts lives. Can they handle them?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that me and two of my friends are working on, They have deviantART accounts. here are links.**

**We hope that you enjoy it.**

* * *

Two cousins stood in front of a set of library doors of Library #4. Haruhi slouched and sighed, closing the door. Haruhi's cousin looked at her, "They can die in a hole."

"Jordanne, don't say things like that, it's rude," Haruhi scolded, walking away from the doors. Jordanne shrugged and followed Haruhi, pulling out an xxxHOLIC manga.

The two continued their search through the halls of Ouran academy for a quiet place to study. Haruhi lead Jordanne up a flight of stairs. "This place has four libraries, you'd think one of them would be quiet," Haruhi muttered to herself.

"Let's just go home before we're wrapped up into something we don't want to do," Jordanne replied looking up from her manga. "I mean, we don't HAVE to study at SCHOOL."

Haruhi looked at her cousin and shook her head. Jordanne was wearing a blue t-shirt, with a blue and white stripped jacket, and a pair of jeans and gray tennis shoes. Her dark brown, almost black hair cut to above her ears. It was slightly puffy and her bangs were parted to the right. She wore thin plastic framed glasses. Jordanne had dark skin that made many people wonder if the two of them were really related. Unlike Haruhi, Jordanne had a two shoulder strap bag, decorated with some buttons that had some of her favorite anime characters on them. Under her left arm she was carrying her sketch pad and school folder while her right hand held the manga of her current affection.

The two stopped in front of a large set of windows. Haruhi sighed and looked out of them as pure white birds flew by. _How are things in heaven mother, it's hard to believe it's been ten years. _

Haruhi wore a white dress shirt under an oversized brown sweater; she had on black dress pants and black dress shoes. Her hair was messily cut above her ears and pointed in every direction. She had light skin and on her nose rested a pair of large black rimmed glasses. Haruhi turned and smiled at Jordanne, "Alright, after this next room, we'll go home."

Jordanne nodded and followed her cousin down the hall, "Maybe rich kids come to school to have a good time."

The two looked up at the sign above the door at the end of the hall, "Music room #3," they said together. Glancing at each other Haruhi smiled at Jordanne and opened the door.

As the door opened, rose petals seemed to fly out at them. Jordanne stared at the offending petals, brushing them off and walked in, curiosity getting the better of her, Haruhi following her. Then the two noticed six boys in front of them. The only one sitting down had shiny blond hair and wore the boy's uniform. It was a blue blazer; the school emblem on the left side, underneath it was a white dress shirt, black dress pants and black dress shoes. Behind the one sitting down was a pair of twins with red hair, each parted to a different side. Beside them was a boy with glasses and black hair. To his back was a tall boy, the tallest of the group, he had spiked black hair. In front of them was what looked to be a little kid in a high schooler uniform, he had golden blond hair.

"Welcome to the Host Club," they chorused.

Jordanne stared at the twins with interest and a smile forming on her face, ignoring her cousin backing against the door in surprise.

"H-host Club?" Haruhi stuttered.

"Oh wow, their boys," the twins said.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, aren't these two in your class?" asked the boy with glasses.

"Yeah but their shy, since they don't act socially we don't know much about them," replied the twin shrugging.

"Not very polite. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club Mr. Honor Students," greeted the glasses boy.

"Oh you're the honor students?" the shiny blond haired hair one exclaimed leaning forward in his chair, "You two must be Fujioka Jordanne and Haruhi! The exceptional honor students I've heard about!"

Both Haruhi and Jordanne stiffened, "How do you know our names?" Haruhi asked after trying to open the door.

"Well it's not everyday that commoners gains entrance into our academy," answered the boy with glasses. "You must have an audacious nerve to fight you way into this school as honor students."

Jordanne walked up to stand next to the twins, "Hi."

The two looked at her, "Hello," they chimed together.

"Um, I'm Jordanne, who are you guys," Jordanne asked quietly.

The twins looked at each other then back to Jordanne, "We're Hikaru and Kaoru."

Jordanne smiled and looked towards her cousin, seeing her turning to leave, but the small boy from before grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back. "By the way, who is everyone else?"

Hikaru and Kaoru flanked Jordanne's sides, Hikaru on her left and Kaoru on her right. They each draped an arm on her shoulders, "Well, our King is Tamaki Souh, he's the tall blond. The one with glasses is Kyouya. The tall one is Mori, and the short blond is Honey." They introduced together.

"Who knew that the honor students would be so openly gay though," Tamaki commented.

Suddenly a clipboard slammed down on Tamaki's skull. He laid on the floor with tears streaming down his face.

The holder of the clipboard was a strong girl. She wore a boy's uniform and had her long dark chocolate brown hair with lighter brown highlights tied up in a tight bun. She wore thin rimmed rectangle glasses with a swirling red design on the arms. Her dark brown eyes narrowed.

"Tamaki, they are not gay." She had a slight irritation in her voice. She offered a smile though, holding her clipboard, extending her hand to the honor students, "Rebecca, nice to meet you Haruhi and Jordanne."

Jordanne gave Rebecca a small smile and shook her hand, "Hey, I'm Jordanne."

While the two had been distracted, Haruhi was backing up, trying to make herself invisible and accidently bumped into a stand that had a vase on it. The vase wobbled for a second before taking a nose dive off the other side of the stand. Haruhi reached for it and almost grabbed it, but it fell to the floor and shattered into pieces.

She trembled as she stared at the broken pieces in horror. The twins appeared behind her, "That Renaissance vase was going to be in the school auction," Hikaru stated.

"The bidding on it was supposed to start at 8 million yen," Kaoru added.

Jordanne shook her head at her cousin as Haruhi as she turned towards them, "I'm going to have to pay you back."

"With what money?" the twins asked staring at her.

Kyouya knelt down, picking up a piece of the vase and turning towards the King. "What do you suggest we do?"

Tamaki sat down in the chair he had previously been in, "There's an old saying you may have heard of, 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do. Since you don't have any money, you can pay with you body. You are now the Host Club's dog."

Jordanne leaned towards Rebecca and whispered, "Does he realize how wrong that sounded."

"Probably not, he is an idiot," Rebecca replied with a shake of her head.

The two walked up behind Haruhi who looked faint. Honey poked Haruhi in her arm twice and she fell to the floor. Everyone looked down at the fallen person with concern. Jordanne nudged her cousin with her foot before shrugging.

"Seeing as you are his cousin, you would want to help him with his debt," Tamaki assumed staring at Jordanne.

"No, Haruhi broke it, not me."

The club looked at Jordanne curiously trying to figure her out.

(Time skip)

Jordanne sat next to Rebecca drawing in her sketch pad. The two of them had become fast friends. Jordanne found out that Rebecca was Kyouya's cousin. She had come from America with her mother and pets to live here with her rich family.

"So how exactly are you and Haruhi related?" Rebecca asked looking up from her clipboard.

"Her mom had a sister that married a cousin of my mom's," replied Jordanne looking up to see Haruhi walking into club room.

"Thanks for doing the shopping little piglet. Did you get everything on the list?" Tamaki said with a smile.

"Piglet?" Haruhi repeated.

Jordanne stifled a laugh, "Piglet. I'll remember that."

Tamaki pulled a container out of the shopping bag Haruhi was holding. He held it in front of him as if it was an alien. "What is this?"

"It's obviously coffee," Jordanne stated to him.

"I've never seen this brand before. Is it the kind that is already ground?"

"What do you mean, it's instant coffee," Haruhi said slightly irritated.

Some of the girls, who designated Tamaki, tilted their heads.

"Oh, it's commoner's coffee, you just add hot water!" he exclaimed excitedly, staring at the instant coffee.

Rebecca's eye twitched, "Tamaki your a idiot."

The blonde haired prince turned around with tears in his eyes. He darted to Kyouya, distracted from his coffee. His bottom lip quivered, "MOMMY! Your cousins being mean to me!"

Kyouya glared slightly, muttering under his breath, "But she's right." He raised a hand and patted his head, trying to comfort the overly dramatic king.

Rebecca only laughed in response, a slight snort escaped her and she raised her hand to her mouth to hide it.

This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon the Tamaki and his designators were at a table waiting for Haruhi to make the instant coffee. Jordanne stared as the girls all said ridiculous reasons as to why they shouldn't drink the coffee. She sighed at their stupidity and went back to her sketch of the twins doing the brotherly love act. A shadow loomed over Jordanne from behind.

"If you're not here to help your cousin, why do you stay and not designate someone, hmm," Kyouya asked leaning over Jordanne's shoulder, trying to look at her sketch.

"Cause I can," she replied turning her head to stare at him, pulling her drawing pad to her chest so he wouldn't see it.

"She's with me Kyouya, its fine," Rebecca replied glancing at her cousin.

The bespectacled boy simply shrugged and turned his attention else where.

Jordanne turned her attention back to the twins and listened to them. Kaoru was tearing up at what Hikaru had said, causing the older twin to lean over and apologize and holding Kaoru close. This action caused the girls at their table to squeal happily. Soon her attention was driven to Mori as he walked in with Honey on his back. Honey was rubbing his eyes, yawning, as the two approached their designated table with the designators waiting for them. The girls greeted the two and Mori set Honey down, "Sorry we're late, Takashi had a Kendo meeting and I fell asleep. I'm still a little sleepy," Honey said sitting down next to a couple of girls.

Haruhi stood next to Jordanne and Rebecca's table, "Is that kid really a third year student?"

"Don't judge a book by its cover. Honey-sempai is a protégé, despite his childish and cute outlook," Rebecca answered, putting down her clipboard to reveal a picture of a wolf running a forest, "Mori-sempai's allure is his strong and silent disposition."

"HARU-CHAN!" Honey yelled, grabbing Haruhi's arm and twirling her around a few times. He stopped and was between the two cousins. "Do either of you want to have some cake with me?"

Haruhi wobbled a bit and leaned on Jordanne. Jordanne glanced at Haruhi, "Piglet here doesn't really like cake, and I kinda don't feel like eating cake right now."

Honey held his bunny to Haruhi since she was over her dizzy spell. "Well, do you want to hold Usa-chan?"

"Um, no thanks I don't really like bunnies either," Haruhi replied weakly.

Honey brought Usa-chan down and held it to his chest in a tight embrace, "You don't like my Usa-chan?"

"It looks so cuddly…and pink," Jordanne stated, adjusting her glasses to get a closer look at the stuff animal.

Haruhi blinked at her cousin's words and stared closer at the stuffed animal. She smiled a bit and bent over, "It is kinda cute huh?"

Honey looked between the cousins with slightly wide eyes and a little blush before handing it to Haruhi, "Take good care of it okay!" With that the little blond ran and jumped into the laps of one of his designators, causing them to squeal.

"You'll notice that our club utilizes each man's characteristics to cater to our guests," Kyouya stated to Haruhi.

"Tamaki is number one surprisingly," Rebecca said putting her pencil to her lips, looking towards Tamaki, "He's the King. He gets 70% of the requests."

"Yes. Also, in order to pay off your debt to us, you will be the Host Club's dog until you graduate. I mean our errand boy. You may try to run but just to let you know, my family employs 100 officers. Oh, and do you have a passport?" Kyouya asked, pushing up he glasses.

"Looks like piglet has to work hard to pay of the debt," Jordanne piped up just as Tamaki walked up to Haruhi.

"That's right my little nerds. You to have to look nice or else you'll never get girls to look twice at you," Tamaki said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well My cousin and I aren't trying to get girls to look at us," Haruhi replied indifferently.

Tamaki shook his head in disappointment, "What? That's the most important thing. You must learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies, much like myself."

"It's not that important to us, why should we care?" Haruhi asked looking at Tamaki out the corner of her eye. Tamaki faltered a bit before Haruhi continued. "All that matters is what is on the inside right? I don't understand why you made this club in the first place."

"Ah, reality is cruel, isn't it?" Tamaki asked her, causing Haruhi to groan a bit. "It's not very often god creates a perfect person like moi, being beautiful inside and out." Tamaki supposed as he hugged himself.

Jordanne put her sketchpad down and looked at Tamaki, "Say what now?"

Tamaki then began to rant about beauty to the two as he walked over to a nearby table.

"There's a word to describe people like him. I can't remember what it is." Haruhi to herself. "Maybe a pain in the neck, no."

"Annoying?" Jordanne offered.

"No, it's something, I know it is. It fits him perfectly."

Tamaki walked up between the two, "You also need to know how effective a simple side glance is."

"I got it!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Oh, did I strike a chord?" Tamaki asked.

"Obnoxious!"

Tamaki froze and the color left his face as he staggered to sit on the floor, some ways away from the cousins.

"Uh, Tamaki-sempai?" Haruhi asked hesitantly, hugging Usa-chan to her chest.

Hikaru walked up to Haruhi and placed his elbow on her head while Kaoru placed his elbow on Jordanne's shoulder. "What a Hero," the two chorused, smiling widely.

"He is annoying though," Jordanne spoke, going back to her drawing.

"I second that," Rebecca agreed.

Jordanne froze when a set of arms pulled her from her seat and dragged her to the dressing room, followed by Haruhi. Rebecca stared at the spot her newest friend had sat and blinked owlishly. The sound of Tamaki giving out orders to the other hosts came to her ears.

The Fujioka cousins looked at the twins as the two pulled the boy's uniform out from behind them. "You two have to change into these."

"What?!" Haruhi asked backing away a bit, Jordanne doing the same.

"No questions!" With that the twins pounced and tried to get the two undressed but were thrown out of the dressing room by the cousins.

"We'll change; you two just stay out there!" The two shouted.

-Time skip: End of club hours-

Jordanne stalked out of the dressing room in her newly acquired uniform followed by Haruhi. Haruhi's hair was fixed up so it no longer pointed in every direction and neatly flowed. Her glasses were replaced with contacts. Jordanne's hair remained the same as she wouldn't let the hairdresser near her hair.

The club had gathered around the changing room and was awed by the way the two looked, except for Rebecca as she just shook her head. Jordanne deciding to ignore the club, stood next to her friend. "If I'm not a part of the club, why did they get me a uniform?"

"They probably got caught up in the moment," she replied writing something on her clipboard.

"Damn, this means I can't wear my regular clothes to school then," Jordanne muttered quietly.

"Don't worry too much about it; you and Haruhi can keep the uniforms. Well see you tomorrow Jordanne," Rebecca laughed, following her cousin out of the room.

"Come on Cuz, lets go," Haruhi sighed grabbing her bag.


End file.
